


Erotyczne fantazje 67

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 67

Ruby położyła swoją partnerkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi starszej przyjaciółki. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Kiedy Weiss poczuła, że Ruby daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się odwdzięczyć.

Wkrótce obie łowczynie lizały swoje najczulsze miejsca, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Fale rozkoszy zalały dziedziczkę całkowicie. Wyprężyła się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił jej ciało, po chwili opadjąc bez sił na łóżko.


End file.
